Just One Smile
by SilentJo
Summary: Midoriya can't figure out just what she sees in him. Kacchan's usual bullying doesn't do much to alleviate the doubt in his mind. But just one smile from Mina Ashido makes all his worries fade. If only he could gather the courage to tell her...


Just when had he first taken notice of her? The very first day of class? It was hard for Izuku Midoriya to pinpoint just when Mina Ashido had taken up residence in his mind. Her appearance made it difficult not to notice her, but that wasn't what singled her out from the others in class 1-A. Her seemingly limitless kindness and outgoing personality caught his attention just as easily as her rosy pink skin did. His nerves during those first few days at UA were on edge, but her confidence and cheerfulness helped alleviate his worries.

"Yo, Earth to Midoriya! You've been zoning out for the last ten minutes. We have to get back for our afternoon classes. Lunch is almost over!" said Mina as she waved her hand in front of Midoriya's face.

"Oh, r-right, sorry. I was just... Never mind!" Midoriya replied, stumbling over his words as he typically did when talking to her. She only smiled back at him, something she often did when they were together. He still couldn't figure out just what made her want to hang around him. There were so many amazing students in their class. It didn't make sense for her to gravitate towards him, someone who could barely get a grip on using their Quirk.

He gathered his tray and turned it in, then walked with her back to their homeroom. Mina was chatting away about how excited she was about their next hero training class. When she got like this, it was best to just listen and let her talk. But that's what he enjoyed most, hearing the enthusiasm in her voice. So, he'd just let her speak, nodding or responding with quick answers so as not to interrupt her train of thought. He could listen to her all day if given the chance. A sharp push from the side quickly took him out of his daydreaming, knocking him off balance and nearly making him collide with Mina if he hadn't managed to twist himself mid-fall and catch the wall instead.

"Damn nerd, what did I tell you about getting in my way? Just go back to doing what you're _actually_ good at, taking notes and idolizing real heroes from afar. You're just wasting time and other people's patience here." Bakugou Katsuki continued to class, satisfied with degrading his former childhood friend once more. It made him sick with rage to think the weakling that constantly followed behind him as a child would go so far as to follow him to UA High. Seeing him making friends here and being successful at it grated on his nerves, and he couldn't understand why. Whenever he saw Deku talking to that pink brat, Bakugou felt the urge to send him through the nearest wall. Not that he cared anything for the horned chick, it was simply a matter of putting Deku in his place.

"What's your problem, Bakugou? You had plenty of room to walk without shoving Midoriya around! Why don't you try picking on someone else for a change, or just stop altogether! Maybe it'll improve your crappy personality!" Mina shouted to Bakugou, who was just out of earshot and didn't feel the need to respond. "Come on Midoriya, up you go!" she said as she helped him up to his feet again. A red blush set upon his cheeks, blending surprisingly well with his mess of green hair.

"Thanks, Mina. You shouldn't worry about Kacchan, it's been like this for years. I don't expect things to change anytime soon."

Mina held onto his hand slightly longer than necessary, which deepened the redness across his face. She noticed his awkward glance towards their hands and slid her hand out of his grip accordingly. "Just because this has been a common occurrence doesn't give him the right to bully you like this, Midoriya! You deserve to be here just as much as he does. You just need to have more confidence in yourself."

"Right, I know. Thanks, Mina, really." He smiled at her, hoping it would be enough to get her to change the subject to something less depressing than his falling-out with Kacchan. This wasn't the first time she'd defended him against Kacchan. He was appreciative of her concern but horrified to put her in a position between him and Kacchan. But it was moments like this that helped him realize it.

That he had fallen for her.

He had given it a few days, nervously mulling it over in his head. Should he confess to her? What if he did and she didn't feel the same way? Or laughed it off as a joke? Sharing with her how he felt meant that they wouldn't be able to go back to being friends. He'd tossed and turned in his bed. His mind ran through any and all possible scenarios that could play out once he either did or didn't confess his feelings. This constant analysis was exhausting yet he found it hard to sleep. So, after a considerable amount of thought (and a not-so considerable amount of rest), he decided to tell her how he felt.

 _I can do this, I just have to be as confident and assertive as she is!_ Midoriya stopped at the local store near the train station and bought one of the smaller bouquets of flowers. They were a mixed color set, lively yellows and reds among the outer petals. Pink roses in a shade that matched her skin sat in the middle. As soon as he laid eyes on them, he knew this was the one he wanted to give to her. It reminded him of her brilliant and lively soul, constantly brightening everything around him.

He had sent Mina a message asking her to meet him at the school earlier than usual. She quickly responded back with a thumbs-up and a smiley face. Gripping the bouquet with nervous hands, he waited for her. Unfortunately, someone else decided to get to school early today as well.

"What do we have here? What're you doing carrying that ugly thing around? Wait, don't tell me... You're gonna confess to that pink freak that keeps hanging around you? Ha! That's rich!" Bakugou stepped closer, invading Midoriya's personal space and making him even more uncomfortable.

Midoriya had spent years of his childhood at the mercy of Bakugou's cruel words. They stung, but it was easier to take it and back down than to challenge his former friend. But for him to insult one of the few sincere friends he made since joining UA, that was where his tolerance for Bakugou's bullshit ended.

"W-what if I am, Kacchan? You think that putting other people down all the time is going to make you a better hero? You should listen to the lectures instead of scowling at everyone within a ten-foot radius and realize that compassion and empathy are just as important to being a hero as the power of their Quirk!"

"The hell did you just say to me?! You think that since you got up the nerve to talk to some girl, that you can step up to me, Deku? Is that it? Compassion? Empathy? Is that what that chick is stuffing into your head? You do realize she's only paying you attention out of pity, right? Why else would anyone want to associate themselves with a loser if not for that?! You want compassion from me, then fine," Bakugou reached his hand out to the bouquet of flowers in Deku's right hand, and set off his Explosion Quirk in short bursts, scorching and scattering the flowers as Midoriya looked on in shock.

"There, now you won't have to embarrass yourself by getting turned down by that girl. See, I can show some empathy after all. I just saved you from becoming more of a failure, Deku."

Midoriya couldn't find the words he wanted to say anymore. He gripped the burnt remains of the bouquet in his hand and fell to his knees, his eyes shimmering with tears. How many times could he be expected to take this? He'd come so far since his encounter with All Might, accepting One For All, and being accepted to UA High. But for all his successes, he couldn't get out from beneath this cloud of self-doubt that hung over his head. Was there any truth to Bakugou's words? Was it pity that drew Mina to him? His exhaustion had caught up to him as the tears started to spill over and down his cheeks. Perhaps giving up on this was the best thing...

"Aww, they're beautiful, Midoriya!" said the joyful voice he'd grown to love. He looked up to see Mina standing over him, that brilliant smile warming him on the inside and easing his fatigue. She reached out to take the bouquet from his hand. As he looked at it, he saw that despite the damage Kacchan had done, there was a single rose that had refused to be destroyed. Slightly singed at the edges, its beauty and strength endured the worst of its environment. There couldn't have been a better metaphor for the way they fit together.

"Mina... I-I..." Midoriya still was at a loss for words, although his smile had returned to his face.

"Shh, I heard everything. I'm proud of you for standing up to him. Although, part of me really wanted to catch him with an acid-coated backhand for what he said. I hope you didn't take anything he spewed out to be the truth. It isn't pity that attracted me to you, Midoriya. I saw someone with an unlimited amount of potential and an unwavering need to help those around him. You also have soft, kind eyes and a cute face, but that's just icing on the cake that is Izuku Midoriya." She offered him her free hand, pulling him up off the floor. He didn't let go of her hand this time, but gently held it, lightly rubbing his thumb across the soft skin.

"I like you, Mina. I-I have for a while now."

"I know. Same here," Mina said with a smirk as she tipped the flowers towards her and lightly sniffed the rose petals. "I told myself that if you didn't confess to me by midterms, I was going to take matters into my own hands. But look at you making the first move! You're full of surprises, Izuku, and I'd like to be there with you to discover what else is in store for us."

Midoriya's shocked expression as Mina admitted to sharing the same feelings eased into a look of comfort and relief. He pulled her gently against him and wrapped himself around her, palming the back of her head as it rested against his shoulder.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Mina. Thank you, it means so much to me hearing that from you. I'll push myself even harder to be the kind of hero that you can be proud of."

Mina only smiled as she squeezed her arms tighter around Midoriya. Further down the hallway, she saw Bakugou reappear. As soon as she noticed him staring at their embrace, she quickly flipped him both middle fingers and stuck out her tongue to him. A flash of rage sparked in the other boy's eyes, but despite this, Bakugou went in the opposite direction. Mina chuckled to herself as she returned her hands to their previous spots against Midoriya's warm back.

"What is it?" Midoriya asked, taking notice of her quiet laughter.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear."


End file.
